


Encounters After the Yule Ball

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has several encounters after the Yule Ball. Set in fourth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters After the Yule Ball

**Encounters After the Yule Ball**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay this takes place after the Yule Ball. Harry gets lucky, very lucky with some girls after the ball. I know I could put this in my HBG series, but decided to making its own story instead.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry sighed as he wandered the halls. He knew the Yule Ball had just ended. He was worried about Hermione since she was quite upset after Ron had went after Hermione since she went with Viktor Krum. Ron was worried Hermione would spill all of Harry’s secrets or something. He himself didn’t mind or care. He trusted Hermione totally and completely. He knew that Hermione would never betray him.

 

But back to his wandering the halls. Hermione had told him to get back to the lion’s den otherwise known as the Gryffindor tower, but Harry didn’t want to. He just felt like wandering. He wasn’t watching where he was going and bumped into someone. The two fell to the ground. Harry blinked and his cheeks went red. He had knocked over Cho Chang. Now he had a big crush on the Ravenclaw and was sad that she had gone with Cedric Diggory, a fellow Champion.

 

“Ow, that hurt” Cho said as she rubbed her backside.

 

“I-I’m sorry” Harry said getting up and then offered his hand to her.

 

Cho took the offered hand as she saw who she had bumped into.

 

“It’s alright Harry. No harm done” she said with a smile.

 

Harry’s cheeks pinken again.

 

“So, um what are you doing here?” he asked.

 

“Oh, well, I felt like taking a walk before bed” Cho said.

 

“Oh, where’s Cedric?” Harry asked.

 

Cho’s pretty face turned into a scowl.

 

“Him, he’s probably back in the Hufflepuff dorm” she said with distaste.

 

Harry felt a bit of hope rise within him seeing this, but his nice noble side squashed it down. He shouldn’t be happy right now.

 

“Okay” he said.

 

“I just can’t believe him. I was so ready tonight to offer myself to him and he didn’t take any of my hints I was shooting out. He was a gentleman don’t get me wrong, but UGH he sometimes infuriates me with the way he’s so clueless” Cho vented.

 

Harry just stood there unsure what to say or do.

 

“I need some way to find some relief of my anger” Cho said more to herself, but out loud still.

 

She then flicked her eyes to Harry and her brilliant mind flashed with an idea. What better way to get some relief than to have a good time with the Boy-Who-Lived. She always wondered what he’d be like. Sure there were rumors and stuff, but she took those with a grain of salt. Now Cho wasn’t stupid, she wouldn’t be in Ravenclaw if she was. She knew Harry had a crush on her. So this could work to her advantage.

 

“Harry, would come with me please?” the pretty Asian Ravenclaw asked in a slightly husky tone.

 

Her eyelids were dipped low giving off an alluring look. She licked her lips and Harry felt something spring to life. He just nodded and followed Cho. They got to a portrait and Cho took out her wand from a place Harry didn’t see. Cho muttered a password as she waved her wand in a certain motion. The portrait opened and it revealed a cozy little reading room.

 

“We Ravenclaws found this place and use it as a private sanctuary to read or other things” Cho said with a smile on her face as she said ‘other things’.

 

Harry felt himself jolt again at this.

 

Cho then waved her wand at where they entered. The edges of the doorway glowed.

 

“So we’ll have privacy” she said then tossed her wand away. She then turned to Harry. Her dark eyes smoldering with lust it seemed. She walked over to Harry and pulled him into a kiss. Harry was shocked, but a part of his brain kicked him into gear telling him to kiss Cho back. The two kept kissing and Cho would rate Harry’s kissing as alright, but knew he’d get better with time. She hoped she’d find out how much better later on.

 

With the two still kissing Cho pulled Harry to the couch and then laid down with Harry on top of her. The kiss then finally broke. Cho looked into Harry’s dazzling green eyes.

 

“You can do whatever you want to me Harry. You can fuck me” Cho said huskily.

 

Harry’s dick really jumped at this. He was damn hard and Cho felt it and was pleased with what she was feeling. Her hands moved and began taking off his dress robes. Harry’s hands did the same, but more fumbling than Cho’s determined. Harry’s eyes locked onto Cho’s chest, which was heaving. Her bra was a lovely black lace number. It was a half cup kind so it really made her B sized breasts look big.

 

“Like them Harry, go ahead. Touch them, lick them. Tonight they are yours” Cho said.

 

Harry looked for the clip.

 

“It’s in the front Harry, for easy access” Cho said.

 

Harry undid Cho’s bra and then cupped Cho’s newly naked tits, rubbing the entire globes. His thumbs swept across Cho’s nipples making her gasp. Harry paused in fear.

 

“It’s alright Harry, more. Do it more” Cho urged.

 

Her hands kept going toss off more and more of Harry’s clothes. He was naked before she was. She liked what she saw. Though Harry was still a bit undersized for others his age he looked marvelous. Doing all the Quidditch and then working during the summer at his relatives gave him nice muscles. She then spotted the bulge and licked her lips.

 

 _Merlin, he’s so big. Will he be able to fit inside me?_ she thought.

 

Harry’s hands kept playing with Cho’s breasts since these were the first he’s ever seen up close and touch. Sure he saw his female teammates, but never this close and never touched them at all.

 

“Harry, I know you like my breasts, but I am still dressed” Cho giggled.

 

Harry then realized he was naked and Cho wasn’t. He blushed.

 

“It’s alright Harry, just finish the job” Cho said.

 

Harry nodded and removed the rest of Cho’s clothes. Once she was naked the two explored each other’s bodies. But Cho really wanted to feel Harry’s cock inside her. She knew she was more than wet enough for it. She shifted so he was aligned with her entrance.

 

“Push forward Harry” Cho said.

 

Harry pushed forward and gasped feeling the hot wetness enveloping.

 

“That’s it Harry, push in more, deeper” Cho groaned.

 

Harry kept pushing and pushing til he was fully in. Cho wiggled and relished feeling so full. Harry was so fucking big. She had lost her hymen riding her broom so many times.

 

“Now Harry, move back and forth. Fuck me, fuck me good” Cho commanded.

 

Harry knew what to do after hearing all kinds of stories from the boy’s dorm. So he moved back and forth, pumping. Cho moaned as she moved her hips in time with Harry’s thrusts. Cho noticed Harry was new at this, but he caught on quick. She was flooded with pleasure, which cut out all other coherent thought.

 

“Oh yes Harry, fuck me. Harder, deeper. Yes, it feels so good. You’re so big” Cho moaned.

 

Harry grunted and panted as he kept going. He was really working himself in and out. He had never felt anything like this before. It felt better than flying. He could feel Cho’s quim squeeze around him and it felt so good. He knew from his own masturbating that he could feel himself coming. He gritted his teeth. He didn’t want this to end just yet.

 

Cho moaned loudly as she came hard. But Harry kept going, which snowballed Cho’s orgasm.

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry, OH HARRY!” she screamed.

 

Harry couldn’t hold back anymore and slammed in one more time and released his seed. He then froze remembering that he shouldn’t have come inside a girl since there was a chance the girl could get pregnant.

 

“It’s alright Harry. Madam Pomfrey keeps all girls in the school on a potion to prevent pregnancy” Cho said reading Harry’s face.

 

Harry was relieved by this. He then caressed Cho’s sweat face. She looked positively glowing. Cho smiled and pulled Harry’s face down and kissed him. They made out for a while then Cho had Harry get up. They cleaned themselves up and got dressed.

 

“That was lovely Harry. The best I’ve ever had” Cho said kissing Harry lovingly.

 

Harry’s ego grew hearing this.

 

They exited the portrait and parted ways both feeling great with what they did with each other and knew they’d want to do it again sometime.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry was back to walking now with a bounce in his step. He had lost his virginity and with the girl he fancied. It felt damn good too. He wondered if having sex was always like that. He was in such a good mood that when he saw two girls in front of him that mood deflated faster than a balloon. He saw it was Padma and Parvati Patil. Parvati had been his date to the Yule Ball and he ruined that. He decided to apologize for it sooner rather than later. So he walked over.

 

“What do you want Harry?” Parvati asked coolly.

 

“I want to say I am sorry for not being a good date Parvati” Harry said sincerely.

 

Parvati wanted to be angry with Harry, but he just looked so earnest with his apology that she couldn’t stay mad at him. His beautiful green eyes shined and it showed pure candor. She sighed and wondered why she couldn’t be hard and refuse the apology.

 

“Apology accepted” she said.

 

Harry nodded and then turned to Padma.

 

“I want to also apologize for ruining your evening too Padma” he said.

 

“It wasn’t your fault that I had a bad night Harry. I blame Ronald for that, not you” Padma said.

 

Harry nodded. He was relieved that Parvati had forgiven him and that Padma held him no ill will.

 

“So Harry, what are you doing here?” Parvati asked.

 

“Oh, I was just taking a walk, that’s all” Harry said.

 

“Oh, I see” Parvati said, but something caught her nose and she inhaled.

 

She knew this smell. She had smelled this on Lavender a few times. Her eyes widen.

 

“You had sex” Parvati exclaimed.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and began to stutter. Padma was shocked by her sister’s exclamation. She then turned to Harry and noticed he seemed very relaxed. More relaxed than he had been this whole year it seemed. She had heard that having sex soothed you it appeared to be true given Harry as an example.

 

“So who was it Harry?” Parvati asked now getting into gossip mode.

 

“That’s none of your business Parvati” Harry said fully recovered.

 

Parvati pouted, but then a very wicked idea crossed her mind. She turned to her sister and Padma saw the wicked gleam in her sister’s eye. This wasn’t going to be good at all.

 

“Oh Harry, I have ways to make you talk” Parvati said in a sultry tone.

 

Harry felt himself spring again.

 

Parvati grinned at what was going on. She then grabbed her sister’s wrist and then Harry’s and using strength that surprised both Harry and Padma the Gryffindor Patil dragged both into a nearby classroom and then pulled out her wand and waved it around to give them privacy.

 

“Parv, what the hell and where’d you learn those spells?” Padma asked as she rubbed her wrist as she watched her sister work.

 

“Oh Pad, I may not be a Ravenclaw, but I know plenty privacy spells. Some above N.E.W.T.. Ha, take that Hermione” Parvati said a she punched the air.

 

Harry blinked. He was not sure what to do. His spring he had before had disappeared. Now he was nervous.

 

“Now on to business” Parvati said.

 

She then turned to Harry and her dark eyes hooded with lust. She had flirted with several of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons boys tonight, but none of them were worthy of giving her the relief she wanted. So she stalked towards Harry like an lioness looking at her next meal. She got to Harry, who had backed up til he hit the wall. He was freaked, he had never seen Parvati like this. Padma just watched her sister act like this since it was amusing and she wanted to know what her sister was going to do.

 

Parvati got on her knees and then took down Harry’s pants. Harry squawked at this as he tried to push Parvati’s hands away.

 

“Parv, what are you doing?” Padma hissed as she now knew what her twin sister was going to do.

 

“Having fun Pad. Come on, join in. I am sure he has more than enough for the both of us” Parvati said.

 

She then finally yanked Harry’s bottoms down to reveal his dick. Parvati got to work fast and stroked him to hardness. Her eyes widen seeing how big Harry was. Padma was shocked too since she had never seen a male’s erect genitals before. Were they all that big? she thought. She had heard that powerful wizards packed a big penis, but never thought that was actually true til now. Mainly since she knew Harry was a very powerful wizard, probably the most powerful of anyone in the school including Dumbledore.

 

Parvati took Harry’s cock in her mouth and began sucking. She had some skill in this though not as much as Lavender who was a sucking pro it seemed. She licked and sucked Harry’s length as she bobbed her head back and forth.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Parvati blow him. He had never had a blowjob before. Cho never did this to him. Parvati liked the way Harry tasted thought she could taste the remnants of Cho’s juices on Harry’s schlong. She didn’t know of course that it was Cho’s juices. Parvati’s hand had gone down and was rubbing herself. She wanted to be ready when she had Harry fuck her.

 

Padma just stood there watching this and couldn’t help and get a little wet watching her sister suck Harry off. She wasn’t a lesbian or anything and wasn’t getting turned on by her sister, but just by the scene really.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Parvati’s tongue swirl around his length. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He had no control at all. He was thrusting his hips as he gently fucked Parvati’s face. His hands weaving through his housemate’s hair making it a totally mess.

 

“Parvati, coming” Harry warned.

 

Parvati just upped her sucking and soon she was rewarded with Harry’s seed. She drank it all down and then cleaned and got Harry hard again. She wasn’t done with member at all. Once she pulled away she stripped out of her dress robes placing them on the stone floor til she was as naked as the day she was born. She laid back and parted her legs to reveal her dripping cunt.

 

“Fuck me Harry. Stick that lovely long thick cock inside me. Fuck me” Parvati mewled.

 

Harry groaned and his brain shut down as the one below took over for its second shot of action tonight. He moaned as he pushed into Parvati’s pussy. Parvati moaned as she getting filled with 100% Harry. She wasn’t used to something so big inside her. She had broken her hymen when she played with a dildo, but never had a real fuck. She wasn’t a slut like Lavender. Once totally full with Harry they stared at one another.

 

“Please Harry, move. Move” Parvati pleaded.

 

Harry nodded as he began to thrust in and out of his fellow lion.

 

Meanwhile Padma was just watching. A hand was rubbing her crotch getting wetter and wetter. Damn, she was a virgin in all the ways possible when it came to boys, but right now she wanted to lose all that to Harry. She watched as Harry and Parvati kissed, made out with each other as they fucked.

 

“Oh yes Harry, yes. Feels so good. Your cock inside me so full” Parvati moaned.

 

 _She’s not kidding. I know she’s not_ Padma thought.

 

She licked her lips as her eyes locked onto the joined organs of Harry and her sister. Just watching it slide in and out. The slapping of skin, the squishing of Parvati’s juices. Shit, she just came. She knew it as her legs gave out. It was biggest orgasm she had ever had in her young life. She was on her knees watching still.

 

Back with Parvati and Harry. The two were working with each other. They found a rhythm that they both liked. Neither wanted to let this end really. They were enjoying it too much. Harry’s hands were cupping Parvati’s tits thumbing her nipples. Parvati was enjoying very much as her head craned back as she let out throaty growls/moans. Her back off the floor pushing more of her chest into Harry’s nimble hands.

 

“Oh Harry, Harry. I never thought having sex would be this good. I want you to fuck me whenever you wish, no matter what” Parvati said.

 

“Oh Parvati, your cunt feels so tight and hot. I will fuck you whenever I can get you” Harry groaned.

 

The two kept going til they both reached their peaks together. Harry wasn’t worried about coming inside Parvati after what Cho had told him about the girls being protected. Parvati moaned feeling Harry’s seed paint her insides. They both stayed there looking at one another as they caught their breaths. That is until the heard a moan that jarred them of their trance. They saw Padma rubbing herself.

 

 _Heh, I knew my prude of a sister could be dirty_ Parvati thought.

 

 _Damn, she looks hot rubbing herself like that_ Harry thought.

 

Parvati felt Harry harden inside her.

 

“Say Harry, why not get a two for one deal” the Gryffindor Patil offered.

 

“Really?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, Padma wants it. She really wants it. So give it to her” Parvati said excited to see Harry fuck her sister.

 

Harry slipped out of Parvati making her groan at the loss. Harry then walked over and knelt down close to Padma. Padma was out of it til she felt Harry’s lips on hers. She gasped. Her first kiss. She closed her eyes as she began kissing back. She and Harry kissed as Harry began removing Padma’s dress robes. Once naked she looked just like her sister Harry observed.

 

Harry’s hands rubbed and stroked Padma’s body making the Ravenclaw Patil moan and wiggle in pleasure. He cupped Padma’s tits using his thumbs to stroke Padma’s hardening nipples. Padma threw her head back moaning. Harry’s hands moved and then gripped Padma’s nice tight ass and squeezed both buns. Padma groaned as she pushed her ass into Harry’s hands. She grounded her pelvis into Harry’s panting hard.

 

“Oh Harry, that feels so good. More, please more. I want to feel more. Touch me all over” Padma cooed.

 

Harry was now lying on top of Padma and Parvati moved towards the couple and aimed his cock at Padma’s cunt. She then pushed Harry forward by his ‘handle’. Padma gasped feeling her cunt being invaded. She then groaned and grunted as her virgin tight pussy was being stretched.

 

Harry was amazed how tight Padma was then he hit Padma’s maidenhead and froze. He knew this was important to Padma and looked at her.

 

“Padma?” he asked.

 

“Please Harry, break it. I know it will hurt, but that’s okay. It won’t last long” Padma said.

 

Harry pulled back and then pushed all the way in breaking Padma’s hymen. Padma hissed as tears leaked out of her eyes. Hs then felt Parvati’s gentle hands to sooth her. Not in a sexual manner whatsoever, but in a calming manner.

 

“Parv?” Padma asked.

 

“It’s alright Pad. I’m here for you. The pain will go away and Harry is going to make you feel so good, I promise” Parvati said.

 

Padma nodded.

 

Parvati looked to Harry, who had paused letting Padma get over the pain of losing her virginity.

 

“Go slow at first Harry. Let Padma tell you what she wants” Parvati said.

 

Harry nodded and slowly thrust in and out.

 

Padma moaned slightly in pain, but then they gave way to pleasure. Her hips began moving wanting more.

 

“Faster Harry, faster and harder” Padma urged.

 

Harry obeyed and went harder and faster inside of Padma. Padma moaned as felt more sensation race through her system.

 

“Yes Harry, yes. Oh Merlin fucking gods yes!” Padma moaned.

 

Parvati had to giggle since Padma had never swore in her life and Parvati knew this for a fact. So hearing her sister cuss was amusing.

 

Harry kept going enjoying Padma and Padma was enjoying her first ever cock inside her. The two worked up a nice rhythm with each other. They kissed each other with Padma’s hands weaving and gripping Harry’s hair. Harry’s hands were all over Padma’s now sweaty body. She felt so hot and smooth. He then grabbed a hold of Padma’s tits and they felt the same as her sister’s, but different too. He wasn’t sure how he could tell the difference. He just could.

 

“Oh Harry, my breasts. They are so sensitive” Padma moaned loudly.

 

This surprised Parvati and Harry. Harry took full advantage of this and made Padma come a few times with mini orgasms building up to her grand finale.

 

“HARRY!” Padma screamed as she came.

 

Harry came just seconds after Padma jettisoning his come deep inside Padma.

 

The two rested and then Harry finally spilled the beans about his encounter with Cho after making the sisters promise not to tell anyone. They of course promised and told Harry they’d want this not to be a one time thing. They then got dressed and Harry gave both sisters loving kisses before they parted ways.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry was back wandering. He felt drained yet energized at the same time. It was an odd feeling. To feel tired from all the sex he’s had since he wasn’t used to it all. But to feel full of energy too since he felt good for bagging three girls in one night with two being twin sisters. Damn, he was good. It really boosted his ego. Harry kept up his wandering and saw a sight he was confused in seeing. Before him was Fleur Delacour. She was walking around looking lost.

 

“Um, you need help?” Harry asked unable to curb his saving people thing.

 

Fleur turned and looked relieved for finding someone.

 

“Yes, I got lost after taking a walk wiz Davies” she said.

 

“Oh okay. Here let me get you back to your carriage” Harry said.

 

“Zank you” Fleur said.

 

So the two walked in silence as Harry led Fleur back to the entrance hall.

 

Fleur felt her Veela side screaming at her. Here was a worthy male. He was very, very powerful. Not to mention her Veela side could smell the scent of sex on Harry and knew that Harry could satisfy her fully. She felt her core get super hot and slick. She tried to fight back all she was feeling, but she was losing the battle. She was biting her lip to keep from moaning.

 

Harry saw this and was worried.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Fleur was on Harry as quick as viper strike. She had Harry pushed up against the wall kissing him. Harry now an old pro when it came to kissing it seemed was kissing back. He felt Fleur trying to dominate the kiss, but he wasn’t going to allow that. He kissed back as his mouth opened. His and Fleur’s tongues dueled for supremacy. Fleur moaned as she rubbed herself against Harry and Harry got hard for the fourth time tonight.

 

Finally when they parted they were both panting hard.

 

“We should take zis place somewhere private” Fleur said breathing heavily. Her mind wasn’t that far gone to forget to be rational.

 

Harry pulled Fleur into the nearest broom closet. It was the biggest and roomiest ones in all of the school. Harry had to thank his luck for nabbing the best broom closet in the school. The two then got back to making out as hands got busy ridding one another of their clothing. Once naked Harry’s hands when to Fleur’s amazing D cups.

 

 _Merlin, they’re so fucking big, soft_ Harry thought.

 

Fleur moaned feeling Harry’s hands on her chest. This wasn’t the little boy she saw at the start of the tournament. No this was a man, a man that was going to give her the pleasure she needed. Her hand went down and began stroking Harry’s already hard shaft. She couldn’t believe Harry was so big for someone his size and age. She then guided it to her dripping cunt and Harry of course followed.

 

They both moaned loudly as they joined together. Harry then proceeded to thrust in and out of Fleur showing the Beauxbatons Champion he wasn’t a little boy at all. He pushed Fleur up against the wall and harshly making Fleur groan. She loved how rough Harry was being with her. Fleur wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and they kissed again. Fleur nipped Harry’s lips as they kept making out. Her legs wrapped around Harry’s waist so she could just feel Harry’s thrusts and not worry about standing at all.

 

Harry’s hands rubbed and stroked Fleur’s lovely hips then moved up to her sides and then finally her breasts. Fleur moaned again as Harry returned to her soft pillows. She pushed her chest out wanting more. She just loved Harry’s hands on her tits. He just knew what to do and how to make her feel so damn good and wet. Shit, she just came, she knew it.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Fleur’s tight Veela pussy walls grip and wrap around him. He had never felt such an amazing cunt ever. It was just perfect really. He kept ramming in and out hard and fast since it seemed Fleur loved it.

 

“Oh!” Fleur gasped as she came hard.

 

Harry gritted his teeth as he felt Fleur’s perfect quim spasm around his member. He did his best to hold on and did, barely. He was breathing hard as Fleur came down from her high. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she pushed her hair back.

 

“You 'aven’t come?” she asked.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Zen we most rectify zat” Fleur purred.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Fleur’s cunt ripple around him.

 

“Fill me 'Arry Potter, fill me wiz your virile seed” Fleur moaned as she released some of her Allure on to Harry.

 

Harry groaned as he fought the affects of Fleur’s Allure. It was hard since he was tired. He then resumed slamming in and out of Fleur making her let out a throaty moan.

 

“YES 'ARRY POTTER!” she wailed.

 

Harry was wearing down and he knew it, but he pushed on. What he didn’t know was he was pushing his magic into it. This gave him strength to really go to town on Fleur making her gasp, moan, groan and thrash about. She had never gotten fucked like this before and it was downright amazing. She knew she was going to want another time with Harry Potter.

 

“FUCK! COMING!” Fleur screamed.

 

Harry roared as he fired deep inside Fleur’s pussy. They breathed hard as they both came down from their highs. Fleur smiled and kissed Harry.

 

“Zat was lovely 'Arry, zis won’t be ze only time, no?” Fleur asked.

 

Harry shook his head. Hell, no, he wouldn’t want this to be a one time thing.

 

After cooling down they got cleaned up and dressed and exited the broom closet. Harry then helped Fleur back to the entrance hall so she could leave and head back to the carriages. She gave him a toe curling kiss before leaving him. Harry stood there stunned for a moment then headed off.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry was now finally tired. He had a very busy night. A busy night he hadn’t expected at all, but he wasn’t complaining about. The night started off nerve-wracking and then boring, but that changed to quite amazing and exciting. He loss his virginity to his crush, did twins, and then finally did a half-Veela to top it off. It was a good night.

 

Finally making back to the Gryffindor tower he said the password to the snoozing Fat Lady. He entered and found the common room empty, which he expected since it was late. He made his way up the stairs to the boy’s dorm and entered making sure he didn’t wake his dorm mates. The snores coming from Ron’s bed was as usual deafening. Harry pulled out his wand and placed silencing charms around his friend’s bed.

 

He then stripped out of his dress robes and got into his pajamas. He pulled back the curtains and got into bed only to notice something quite different. There was someone already in his bed. He grabbed his wand and lit it. Before him was the groggy face of his friend Hermione.

 

“Hermione, what are you doing in my bed?” Harry hissed.

 

“Huh, Harry. Oh, um, well” Hermione mumbled.

 

Harry then noticed Hermione as wearing his Quidditch jersey and nothing else it seemed. He could see her shapely tanned legs and he got hard. He didn’t think Hermione could ever look sexy. But damn, she did. Her messy brown hair, wearing just his Quidditch jersey and looking sleepy.

 

“Harry?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry without thinking leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione was shocked, but that didn’t stop her from kissing Harry back. She groaned as she felt Harry’s tongue wiggle seeking entrance to her mouth. She allowed it. Harry crawled into bed and with his wand he closed the curtains and then warded them for privacy. It was an amazing feat of magic since he was doing all of it without muttering a spell since his mouth was busy kissing Hermione.

 

Once in bed with Hermione he moved his hands bunching up his Quidditch jersey til it was up to her neck. He took a hold of her lovely breasts and groped and squeezed them. Hermione gasped and moaned as Harry’s mouth attached itself to her neck.

 

“Oh my, Harry, Harry” Hermione groaned.

 

She had never felt such feelings before ever. Sure she had played with herself a bit, but only during the summer since that was when she had privacy. She never diddled herself during the school year since she had two nosy roommates. But never had she had someone else touch her and it now that she was it felt great. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she felt one of Harry’s hands delve into her panties and began to play with her folds.

 

 _Oh Merlin, how does he know what to do with me?_ she thought before her brain shut down for the rest of the night.

 

Harry had a hand on one of Hermione’s tits while the other was playing with her cunt. She was so wet. He then pushed two fingers into Hermione’s core and found she still a virgin, which he knew she was even if he had never asked her outright.

 

“Harry” Hermione moaned as she bit her bottom lip.

 

Harry went and kissed Hermione again as he thrust his two fingers in and out of her cunt. Her hips humping his hand wanting all that glorious friction.

 

“HARRY!” Hermione yowled as she came.

 

Harry pulled out his hand out and smeared Hermione’s juices all over her heaving chest and then began to lick and suck the two flesh orbs. Hermione moaned as her hands weaved through Harry’s hair. Harry pulled his pants down and then pulled Hermione soaked panties off. He then freed himself from Hermione’s grip.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

 

“I am Harry. Please love me” Hermione said.

 

Harry got on top of Hermione and with a bit of feeling around he got himself lined up and pushed in. Harry gasped and hissed as her virgin walls were being stretched. It hurt, but was pleasurable at the same time. Harry hit her hymen and stopped.

 

“This is going to hurt” he said.

 

“I’m ready Harry. Make me a woman, please” Hermione said preparing herself for the pain to come.

 

Harry pulled back and then pushed back in hard and fast tearing away Hermione’s virginity.

 

“HARRY!” Hermione cried as tears leaked from her eyes.

 

Harry stopped as he was fully inside of Hermione. He kissed away her tears and kissed her gently wanting to take away her pain. He hated to see his best friend in pain. Hermione finally felt the pain ebb away and she returned the kisses that Harry was giving her.

 

“Move Harry. Move” Hermione said.

 

Harry began to move in and out of Hermione slowly to give her some time to adjust since she wasn’t used to it. Hermione was biting her bottom lip as she was enjoying what Harry was doing to her. She always wanted her first time to be with someone she loved and cared for. And Harry filled both of those roles. She loved and cared for Harry deeply. Maybe not as much as she did for him, but it was enough for her. She knew Harry would never abandoned her.

 

“Oh Harry” Hermione moaned.

 

“Hermione, fuck, your pussy feels so good around my cock” Harry grunted.

 

“Harry, please don’t say that. it’s so dirty” Hermione said.

 

“But it gets you off. I can feel your cunt squeeze me every time” Harry said.

 

Hermione hated that Harry was right. She was getting excited by this dirty talk Harry was spewing.

 

“It does, you love it. You love my hard cock rubbing you dirty little pussy? Oh, that got you going. Yes, I can feel you slutty pussy squeezing me. Fuck, you sure know what you doing my little dirty whore” Harry said.

 

Every dirty word Harry said to her just got her more aroused. She moaned as Harry kept pumping in and out of as he kept spewing more filth from his mouth when he wasn’t kissing her or entertaining her jiggling breasts.

 

“Oh Harry, I’m going to come” Hermione warned.

 

“That’s it Mione, spill all of your nasty cream. Spill it all over my dick. Come, Come” Harry urged as he slammed his hips into Hermione in violent thrusts.

 

Hermione keened out her pleasure loudly. Thankfully the wards Harry put up held so no one heard her scream. She then went limp after her body vibrated and trembled from the great rush of pleasure shooting through her being. She was exhausted.

 

“How you feeling Mione?” Harry asked as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

 

“Mmm, Harry that was wonderful” Hermione cooed.

 

“And to think I haven’t come inside you yet” Harry said into Hermione’s ear as he began moving again. He had paused letting Hermione go through her high.

 

Hermione groaned. She didn’t think she could go through another one. but she had no choice as her body began to get cranked up as Harry pumped in and out of her.

 

“Harry” she whimpered.

 

“It’s alright Mione. You’ll come again and so will I” Harry said then kissed her.

 

Hermione returned the deep passionate kiss as her hips worked in tandem to Harry’s. They kept going til Hermione had another mind blowing orgasm. Harry kept going this time and when Hermione regained her mental faculties she felt Harry spill his seed inside her.

 

“HARRY!” Hermione yowled loudly.

 

Harry slumped over. He was now totally spent. He hugged Hermione close and Hermione copied the move. They fell asleep knowing that this wouldn’t be a one time thing at all.

 

 _I just Hermione doesn’t mind sharing_ Harry thought before he dozed off.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. It took me a long while to get this all written and I am proud of what I did. Hoped you liked it too. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
